Patch Notes 1.3.54
I. New Heroes & Revamped Heroes Revamped Heroes Palace Immortal - Chang’e Chang’e is coming to the Advanced Server as a free hero (Limited). Unavailable for purchasing. Within this duration, the Mastery Code of Change is unavailable. Hero Specialty: Change is a long-ranged Mage hero. *Bunny Shockwave - Change sends a shockwave forward, dealing Magic Damage to enemies and slowing them down. Bunny's Blessings: Bunny will send shockwaves together with Change, each of which deals damage and slows enemies down (slowing down effects can be stacked). *Bunny's Blessings - Change summons Bunny to bless herself, gaining Shield and increasing Movement speed. While the Shield exists, her skills and basic attacks enjoy the effects of Bunny's Blessings. Basic attacks under Bunny's Blessings: Each time Change performs a basic attack, Bunny will deal Magic Damage to enemy targets as well. *Bunny Missile - Chang’e gathers strength and increases her movement speed. Meanwhile, she launches 20 Bunny missiles forward, each of which deals Magic Damage (Deals extra damage to minions and creeps). Bunny's Blessings: Bunny will launch missiles together with Change, each of which deals 50% of damage. *Passive - Salt at Wound. Each time Change deals damage to enemy units, her next skill damage will increase. Wizard - Nana Nana is coming to the Advanced Server as a free hero (Limited). Unavailable for purchasing. Within this duration, the Mastery Code of Nana is unavailable. *From designers: Nana used to be a Support Mage with the ability to continuously deal damage to enemies. However, Molina's Gift was not very useful in terms of supporting teams. So, we revamped her passive skill and adjusted her other skills, hoping that she could better survive in teamfights. *Molina's Gift - Molina's blessings will transform Nana for several seconds when she takes a deadly damage. Within this duration, Nana is immune to all damage and her movement speed increases. During this time Nana can't use skills. The blessings trigger every several seconds. Magic Boomerang - Greatly increased the damage of this skill. The first hit deals full damage and the damage of next hits will decay. King - Kaja Kaja is coming to the Advanced Server as a free hero (Limited). Unavailable for purchasing. Within this duration, the Mastery Code of Kaja is unavailable. *From designers: Kaja used to have strong control abilities and high flexibility. But he relied much on his teammates and he couldn't do well when he was alone. So, we revamped most of his skills, hoping he could deal more damage and have stronger abilities to fight alone. *Wrath Sanction - Kaja protects the Celestial Palace and achieves Wrath Sanction every several seconds. His next basic attack will send a lightning to enemies, dealing Magic Damage plus targets' Max HP at ratio. The lightning will hit the enemies nearby as well. *Ring of Order - Kaja releases a Ringed Electric Blade that quickly expands and contracts. Any enemy target touching on it will take Magic Damage and be slowed down. Each damage dealt to the enemy units will reduce the cooldown of Wrath Sanction. *Lightning Bomb - Kaja increases his movement speed and leaves a lightning bomb every several seconds at his current spot. When enemy units touch the lightning bomb, they will take Magic Damage. Timekeeper - Diggie Diggie is coming to the Advanced Server as a free hero (Limited). Unavailable for purchasing. Within this duration, the Mastery Code of Diggie is unavailable. *From designers: This time we mainly revamped his 1st skill. *Time Bomb - Diggie throws an owl alarm at the designated direction. The alarm will automatically chase the enemies nearby, dealing Magic Damage to them and slowing them down. If there is no enemy hero nearby, it will stay at the spot for several seconds. This skill can be stored. of Nature - Belerick Belerick is online again. Within this duration, the Mastery Code of Belerick is unavailable. Defender - Uranus Uranus is online again. Within this duration, the Mastery Code of Uranus is unavailable. II. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins *Alucard - Blade Obtains in Wheel event. Available from February 26th. *Kimmy and her Starlight Member Skin Frontier - will be available from 00:00, March 1st (Server Time). Weekly Free Heroes (Tap the Settings button on the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) Server Time 2019/02/15 05:01:00 to 2019/02/22 05:00:00 *8 Free Heroes: Moskov, Bane, Johnson, Alice, Karrie, Lancelot, Gusion, Chang’e. *6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Akai, Lesley, Hayabusa, Leomord, Hanabi, Lunox. Server Time 2019/02/22 05:01:00 to 2019/03/01 05:00:00 *8 Free Heroes: Bruno, Clint, Karrie, Diggie, Estes, Aurora, Ruby, Sun. *6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Yi Sun-Shin, Selena, Claude, Pharsa, Uranus, Kimmy. III. Hero Adjustments *'Claude ' The Basic Physical Attack increased by 5 points. *'Clint', Yi Sun-shin,' Moskov', Roger, Karrie, Irithel, Lesley, Hanabi ' The Basic Physical Attack increased by 12 points. *'Miya, Bruno, Layla The Basic Physical Attack increased by 12 points. *'Harith' - Chrono Dash: Now the shield of this skill will be affected by the healing effects. *'Johnson - ' Rapid Touchdown: Optimized the skill logic. Fixed a problem where the car may be out of control under some circumstances. Fixed a problem where the car moves wrongly. Fixed a problem where Johnson may fail to get off the car. IV. Battlefield Adjustments *Adjusted the damage that the Turrets deal to an Infantry and a Lancer (Minions). *Now the Gold gained from killing the Turtle grows with game time. *In normal 5V5 matches, the first two troops are consist of an Infantry, a Lancer and a Ballista. *Now the EXP and Gold gained from killing an enemy hero scales with the level of the killed ones. *When a hero is slain continuously, the EXP gained from it will decay. V. System Adjustments *Mode Improved: Now players enjoy the view of the entire map in the Practice Mode. Added Spawning Place in the Practice Mode. *Mode Improved: Now you can check the teammates of the last match in the friend list after the survival match. Optimized the progress bar Survival Scores. VI. System Adjustments *Fixed a problem where the interface may be wrongly displayed when players customized equipment sets.